There exists a need for a system for efficiently and accurately transmitting messages to a user of a utility.
A need exists for a system for automating the delivery of messages and collection of message responses implemented through messaging devices of multiple types.
A need exists for a system for communication from a utility which reaches all possible forms of communication devices, so that all members of the public can be reached.
A need exists for a system that can transmit a message in multiple languages to multiple user devices to inform the public of emergency situations, and general information simultaneously.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.